Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (TheIronJedi)
Dr. Ivo Robotnik is a scientist and Ex ruler of the World. he's made a career for himself trying to stop Sonic the Hedgehog. Background Beginnings Robotnik grow up in a career in robotics on Earth. hearing the tail of his Grandfather Julian Robotnik and how the government stopped him from getting revenge he yearned to complete his work. he heard legends of powerful gem stones named the Chaos Emeralds and he made it his job to find them. he created Robots to go out and search for them however they never stayed powered for long enough on the own. eventually he managed to obtain the emeralds. after that he flow up to the Space Colony Ark and put them in. However something happened he didn't have planned, instead of powering the cannon in warped him to another world and the Chaos Emeralds scattered. Stuck in Sonic's world Leaving him abandoned on this other world He landed in a the heart of Mobotroplis, and when they asked who his was he played nice and stated he had one idea this would happen and he deeply apologies. they take on to him quite quickly and they show him around. Robotnik began to think that even if he is stuck in this world, he might as well make the most of it. months pass by and while he has a team of robots search for the Chaos Emeralds and gets to know the locals better one in particular was Maurice Hedgehog. he became one of his closest "friends" because Robotnik believed he knew were one of the Emeralds were. during this time he also build up he reputation as an upstanding man gaining the trust of almost everyone in the city. However eventually he'd start planning the downfall of the city and taking out his revenge here instead. unknown to Robotnik Maurice overheard these plans and needed to tell someone right away. unfortunately for him Robotnik caught him and brought him to a secret Tower he had he robots build for months and he was it's first prisoner. Robotnik return to the people saying everything was alright and the traitor Maurice was in custody. meanwhile behind the scenes he was orchestrating terrorist attacks and claimed it was his opposition who'd gone to far and he'd stop at nothing to end them. Eggman Empire's creation eventually he'd become so prestigious amongst the people he suggested a "more originated" form of government and the people couldn't agree more. however he found out later the Maurice had escaped and he secretly stop at nothing to take him down. he had people search all over for him and they'd eventually find him in a hospital waiting for his wife to give birth. Robotnik's forces stormed the hospital and killed Maurice, unfortunately for him the mother escaped with her children. he'd later learn the the mother was Queen Aleena someone who opposed his rule. with that knowledge his bursted out telling everyone to find her, but to no avail. while his was going on he finally fully took over the Government and anyone who'd appose him would be roboticized. For 16 years after that he would go unchallenged until a group called the Freedom Fighters rose up to challenge his rule. for 4 years after that he fought them tirelessly. it wasn't until he had a spy break into the resistance base and have her reveal the location. he quickly formed and army and attacked to with full force. he was successful and all the member were either captured, killed, or Roboticized. Eggman Empire's fall After that he was unchallenged once more. however it wasn't long until one particular Hedgehog got on his nerves. every time he planned something big Sonic would constantly take him down. eventually revealing who eggman really was and the inter population rose up against him dethroning him. After that he plotted time and time again to stop the hedgehog and restore his lost Empire, but to no avail. Chaos Crisis (being worked on) Stopping the Arc (being worked on) Dark Gaia (being worked on) Planet Wisp (being worked on) before the War Finally after years of defeats he stumbled upon a new power, the Phantom Ruby. it was able to manipulate time and space and have people say illusions that were practically real. while he was doing this a Mercenary group named the Jackal Squad was trying to raid a base of his. but instead of taking them in he had another plan for them. he said for now they should try to keep the new Resistance against him busy so he could work on something. but to his surprise the Jackal Squad was defeated By Shadow and Zero was all that was left. he return to robotnik and blamed him for his lose. Robotnik told him not to worry and he had a special plan for him to improve him. The War with the Phantom Ruby attached Robotnik doubted him Infinite and he would help him conquer the World. he liked the sound of that and agreed. then Robotnik and Infinite would manage to corner Sonic and capture him. he was then capture and tortured for 5 months until a Rookie came to rescue Sonic. from there the Rookie and Sonic began to take down Robotniks new Empire one by one. destrout that this was happening again he sent Infinite to stop them, however he was defeated. Robotnik then took matters into his own hands he got into a modified Death Egg robot and attacked Sonic and the Rookie. however he was defeated again. After the War (Main timeline post-split) After the fight Robotnik would get blasted out of the robot and land face first right outside Windmill Village. he lost his memory i couldn't remember anything. he believe he was Mr. Tinker and fixed things for the children there. Sonic came by to see what was going on and he was ultimately happy with the results and left him there. though it wouldn't be long until a scientist named Dr. Starline would find him and bring him back to his normal self. from there Starline offered to be his apprentice and he accepted and they started plotting the next sceem. The Metal Virus Saga (i'll work on this once the Metal Virus Saga is complete) Return of Underground Timeline (being worked on) Allies *Sleet *Dingo *Honey the Cat *Bartleby After the Empires fall *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot *Jackal Squad *Mimic the Octopus *Infinite *Dr. Starline *Rough *Tumble Enemies *Queen Aleena *Maurice Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Cream the Rabbit *The Resistance *Gadget the Wolf *Fuchsia the Cat *Lot the Bird *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *The Restoration Abilities *Scientific Knowledge *Varies Mech and robots Miscellaneous Type: Normal Afillitations: Eggman Empire Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (villains) Category:Return of Underground pages